The present invention relates to a toy shopping trolley and more particularly to a foldable toy shopping trolley.
In play, children love to imitate the daily actions of their parents and "play shopping" is a particularly enjoyable form of such imitation. However, even a reduced-scale toy shopping trolley will still occupy a lot of space when not in use. A toy shopping trolley is designed for a child to play with and which has the same configuration as the real shopping trolley and includes most of the functions of the real shopping trolley. The present invention intends to provide a toy shopping trolley containing the functions mentioned above and can be easily folded so as to occupy a less space.